1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for acquiring and recording position information, an image capture apparatus, and a recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique for appending position information to an image captured by a camera using the camera and a positioning apparatus, such as a GPS apparatus, is known. The methods of appending position information are roughly classified into two methods. In one method, position information is acquired from the positioning apparatus at a capturing timing, and is appended to data of a captured image. In the other method, pieces of position information measured at a predetermined time interval by the positioning apparatus are recorded (logged) together with corresponding pieces of time information, and position information corresponding to a capturing timing is appended later to image data from the logged position information group (log data).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-166056 discloses a technique for, when an apparatus having a GPS receiver cannot acquire position information corresponding to a capturing timing, selectively appending position information obtained at a timing before or after the capturing timing.
The conventional positioning apparatus independently includes a logging function, and a function of outputting a positioning result by executing positioning in response to a request from an external apparatus, such as a camera. Only periodically measured position information is recorded in log data, and position information measured in response to a request from the external apparatus is not included in the log data.